First Alliance, First Betrayal
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Elle va te détruire. Et quand ce jour arrivera, tu peux être certain que tu regretteras amèrement ton choix." 1710. Eleanor Guthrie à 17 ans et à presque mené à bien son plan pour prendre le pouvoir à Nassau. Tout les alliés de sa cible, Edward Teach, l'ont abandonné. Sauf un. Le plus important, pour Teach comme pour elle : Charles Vane, qui va devoir faire un choix...
**Coucou mes amis ! :D Et voici un troisième OS sur la série "Black Sails", toujours sur Charles et Eleanor bien entendu ;)**

 **Ce texte m'a demandé un travail énorme, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous semblera cohérent avec l'histoire mentionné par morceaux dans la série. Concrètement, ce OS se passe à nouveau dans le passé, en 1710, Eleanor à 17 ans et elle est sur le point de prendre le contrôle de Nassau. Cet OS raconte donc la trahison de Charles envers Barbe Noire pour s'allier à Eleanor.**

 **Notes : La chanson mentionné en début et fin de OS est un véritable chant de marin/pirate,** _"Leave Her Johnny",_ **pour écrire ce OS, je me suis inspirée de la reprise pour le jeu "Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag", si vous êtes curieux allez l'écouter, elle est magnifique ! :D**

 **Le navire d'Edward Teach "Barbe Noire" était vraiment le "Queen's Anne Revenge" :)**

 **Voilà, fin des notes et sur ce, je vous laisse au texte et je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise :D**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _Oh leave her, Johnny, leave her,_

 _For the voyage is done and the winds don't blow,_

 _And it's time for us to leave her,_

 _Oh the times was hard and the wages low,_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her,_

 _But now once more on shore we'll go,_

 _And it's time for us to leave her,_

 _I thought I heard the old man say etc._

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _Tomorrow you will get your pay etc._

 _And it's time for us to leave her"_

* * *

 _Île_ _de New Providence, Nassau._

 _1710\. Cinq ans avant les événements de la saison 1._

\- L'affaire est conclue, alors, termina Eleanor en se levant de son bureau afin de tendre la main à Benjamin Hornigold.

Ce dernier, qui se tenait debout en face d'elle, son visage commençant à sentir les années passée, baissa les yeux vers sa main tendue avec un regard encore à demi méfiant, mais l'offre qu'elle lui avait faite était trop tente pour qu'il puisse refuser, et tous deux le savait. Cela changerait à jamais son avenir sur cette île. Le leur, en l'occurrence. Néanmoins, avec ce genre d'hommes, elle savait qu'elle devait s'attendre à tout et ne put s'empêcher de se demander que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'ait pas marché, au final. Intérieurement, elle grinçait mais à l'extérieur, elle gardait son expression neutre et confiante, et resta la main tendue jusqu'à ce que au bout de quelques secondes, Hornigold soupira et lui serra la main, hochant la tête.

\- Oui, Miss Guthrie. Affaire conclue. Ne me le faites pas regretter.

Eleanor lui offrit un demi sourire glaciale et finalement, Hornigold quitta son bureau. Elle soupira profondément, sentant la tension se relâcher enfin. Elle devrait apprendre à contrôler ça. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre entrouverte du bureau et observa Hornigold se dirigeant vers la plage. Il était un des anciens de cette île. Hornigold était certainement l'un des pirates les plus respectés de Nassau. Voir le plus respecté parmi tous. Si on ne comptait pas leur cible actuelle, bien évidemment. Il était l'un des alliés dont elle avait le plus besoin pour atteindre son but. Et elle y était presque. Après des mois de négociations, de pots de vins en tout genre et d'offres multiples, des mois à dire ce que les gens voulait entendre tout en s'assurant pouvoir tenir ses promesses sur le long terme et enfin, elle touchait au but.

Son père avait quitté Nassau il y a sept mois. Et ce, pour un long moment, voir définitivement, en vérité. Quand il l'avait annoncé, un soir à table comme si de rien n'était, Eleanor avait manqué de se figer sur sa chaise et alors qu'elle écoutait les instructions que son père donnait à Mr Scott qui aurait été chargé de gérer ses affaires en son absence, quelque chose s'était réveillée en elle. Quelque chose auquel elle avait déjà pensée depuis très, très longtemps sans jamais vraiment mettre des plans en place car la possibilité des les réaliser ne s'était encore jamais présentée. Mais si son père quittait Nassau, tout changeait. C'est comme si son heure était enfin arrivée. Et elle comprenait aujourd'hui que c'était vraiment le cas.

Même si Mr Scott avait sourit et remercier son père de l'honneur qu'il lui faisait en lui confiant ses affaires, Eleanor n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'air si ravi que cela à l'idée de gérer Nassau en l'absence de Richard Guthrie. Bien vite, elle en était venue à lui confier les idées qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de lui. Des réprimandes, voir peut-être même des menaces de prévenir son père… mais certainement pas à du soutien. Et pourtant. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle envisageait de reprendre les affaires de son père, que celui-ci le veuille ou non, il avait été le premier à l'y encourager et à lui offrir son aide. Elle ne lui avait pas avoué mais savoir qu'elle avait son approbation et son appui avait été comme un baume au cœur. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute quand à ses projets, il ne lui en restait rien et elle avait alors commencé.

Comment prendre le contrôle de Nassau ? Comment convaincre cette île d'obéir à une jeune fille de 17 ans ? Une jeune fille qui les agaçait depuis qu'elle traînait dans la taverne Guthrie, fille d'un homme qu'ils appréciait encore moins, mais qui leur était malgré tout vitale. Le simple fait qu'elle soit une femme la discréditait totalement aux yeux de presque chaque homme de cette île, mais ce n'est pas ce fait qui allait l'arrêtez. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que la motiver davantage. Elle avait hâte de prouver à chacun des ces salopards ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle avait passé dans un premier temps quelques mois à chercher les failles. Voilà des années qu'elle observait et attendait et il ne lui fut pas difficile de savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire : éliminer un seul ennemi, et tout le reste se soumettrait. Il n'était pas le roi de Nassau. Mais il en était le véritable chef. Tout le monde le craignait et le fait qu'il se tienne au-dessus de tout, en particulier de son père et du nom des Guthrie, faisait que tout le monde savait qui avait vraiment le pouvoir à Nassau et ce n'était pas Richard Guthrie. C'était Edward Teach. Où « Barbe-Noire » comme certain se plaisait à l'appeler. Si elle était capable de virer Teach du décor, elle serait crainte de tous à son tour.

Mais il fallait être honnête, c'était comme s'en prendre au plus féroce des lions qui étaient armés de tout un tas de jeunes lionceaux dangereux autour de lui. Elle n'avait jamais aimée Teach, bon sang. Et il était l'un des rares qui faisait naître en elle ce sentiment qu'elle détestait qui était la peur et qu'elle connaissait très mal. Et c'est justement pour cela que c'était à lui qu'elle devait s'en prendre. Si cet homme était capable de faire naître de la peur dans des cœurs qui n'en pas capable, c'était clairement la cible à éliminer. Et elle n'avait pas perdu de temps. La chose principale à faire était de l'isolée de ses alliés. Même le plus fort des hommes ne peut rien faire si il perd tout soutien. Ce fut plus facile qu'elle n'aurait cru d'acheter ses partenaires. Quelques promesses, quelques pots de vins et le tour était joué. Ce fut plus compliqué pour deux cas et l'un des deux n'était pas encore réglé. Le premier était Hornigold. Cet homme avait un profond respect pour Teach, mais il désapprouvait ses manières, ayant gardé ce quelque chose très civilisé de l'Angleterre dont Teach s'était totalement débarrassé. Elle savait que l'aptitude formelle dont elle était capable, héritage de son père, attirerait bien plus Hornigold que tout ce que Teach pourrait dire. Mais cela n'aurait pas suffit, et il avait fallu bien plus à cet homme qu'une simple bourse d'or pour le convaincre de se ranger à ses côtés. Elle avait du lui offrir le fort. Si jamais il l'aidait à contraindre Teach à quitter Nassau et à renoncer à tout ce qu'il possédait sur cette île, Benjamin Hornigold deviendrait l'intendant du fort. Autant lui remettre le sort de toute la ville entre ses mains, mais si Eleanor ne connaissait pas bien Hornigold, elle l'avait tout de même bien cerné et avait compris que c'était un homme sérieux. Si des conflits pourrait naître entre eux, cela ne viendrait pas du fait que Hornigold ne fasse pas bien son travail.

Restait le deuxième cas. Beaucoup plus compliqué. Et pourtant bien plus simple, aussi. Et le seul dont elle craignait le véritable refus tout en refusant de l'accepter. Il ne pourrait pas dire non. Et elle ne voyait pas non plus comment il pourrait accepter. Pourtant il le fallait, sinon quoi tout risquait de tomber à l'eau. La question était : est-ce qu'elle saurait le convaincre ?

Le deuxième cas était le protégé d'Edward Teach. Charles Vane.

Eleanor soupira, laissant ses doigts se promener sur la table du bureau, effleurant les plumes au passage. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire au sujet de Teach. Cela n'avait pas été compliqué à deviner pour lui, lui qui était toujours aux côtés de son mentor. Elle était bien plus inquiète à ce sujet qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Quand elle avait commencé à s'adresser aux alliés de Teach, elle avait senti que Charles se rapprochait à nouveau de son mentor, alors qu'il avait commencé à instaurer une certaine distance entre eux deux depuis de longs mois sans jamais totalement quitter son sillage. Mais dès qu'il avait senti que Teach courait un danger, il le quittait à nouveau rarement. Comme si son instinct le commandait de rester auprès de celui dont il lui avait quelques fois parlé comme si il s'agissait de son père et non pas juste d'un mentor.

Cela allait être compliquée. Charles pouvait tout détruire si il le voulait et elle ignorait totalement si il en avait conscience. Tout dépendrait de sa capacité à convaincre les pirates de cette île qu'elle était capable de les diriger, capable de prendre la place de son père. Ils avaient beau la connaître, ils seraient sceptiques, moqueurs et violents à l'idée qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans prenne le pouvoir, elle n'était pas stupide, elle en avait conscience. Mais si elle arrivait à virer le plus craint des capitaines de cette île, celui devant lequel tous baissaient les yeux d'instinct, et que les autres plus grands capitaines de l'île la rejoignaient, sa crédibilité ne ferait plus aucun doute.

Benjamin Hornigold était une pièce de taille dans ce plan, et elle l'avait acquise, quoique difficilement. Le capitaine James Flint en était une aussi, même si de moindre importance, elle avait déjà remarqué cet homme avant mais il avait vraiment commencé à se faire un nom quand son père avait quitté Nassau. Il rapportait des cargaisons énormes, et il savait inspirer les gens, parait-il. Cela dit, il avait un petit quelque chose de trop instruit pour être aimé de tout le monde. Mais il avait quelque chose qui faisait que les hommes le respectait, et le craignait aussi. Teach n'aimait pas cet homme, cela aussi elle le savait. Il paraît que Flint l'avait contesté en public, ce que personne n'osait faire. Qu'il n'avait pas craint de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Flint s'était fait un ennemi de Teach dès l'instant même où il avait ouvert la bouche devant lui, ce qui faisait de cet homme un allié naturel pour elle.

Elle avait approché Flint il y a environ trois mois pour la première fois, lui adressant la parole alors qu'il buvait un verre seul à la taverne, après le départ précipité de Mr Gates, son quartier maître. Son plan était clair dans sa tête et elle ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle il refuserait. Elle s'était avancée et s'était assise en face lui, se servant un verre sans prendre la peine de se présenter où de le saluer, quelque chose lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux être direct. Flint avait levé des yeux verts à la fois clairs et étrangement sombres, avec quelque chose d'inquisiteur dans le regard mais elle avait l'impression de regarder deux puits obscurs dont elle était incapable de saisir le sens, pour être honnête. Rapidement, après quelques mots échangés avec lui, elle avait compris pourquoi les pirates n'aimaient pas cet homme, en particulier Teach. Cet homme avait tout d'un parfait politicien anglais. Dans sa manière de parler, de se tenir même, c'était un homme plus qu'instruit, il avait de toute évidence baignée d'une manière où d'une autre dans la bonne société anglaise. Tout ce que détestait la plupart des hommes à Nassau. Mais elle avait compris aussi pourquoi il inspirait aussi le respect et la crainte. Quelque chose se dégageait de lui. Elle n'aurait pas su dire exactement quoi, mais elle ne s'était clairement pas senti en position de force face à Flint, alors même que c'était elle qui faisait les propositions et avait toute les cartes en main. Il avait… quelque chose de dérangeant, dans sa manière de vous regarder. Comme si il était capable de sonder votre âme et elle s'était quelque fois demandée si il n'y arrivait effectivement pas. C'était un homme étrange, mais aussi fascinant, à son goût.

Eleanor lui avait rapidement expliquée son plan et ses idées. Reprendre le commerce de Nassau, mais s'y investir bien plus que ne le faisait son père afin d'assurer de meilleurs revenus à tout le monde, que ce soit à la famille Guthrie où aux équipages de l'île. Si elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était plus que sceptique au début, elle avait senti au fil des minutes qui s'écoulait qu'elle avait commencé à l'intriguer, et même à le convaincre un peu. Il devait certainement voir une enfant en elle, comme chaque homme nettement plus âgé qu'elle dans cette taverne, mais à la fin de la conversation, quand elle lui avait tendu la main demandant si il acceptait de s'allier à elle dans cette tâche – virer Teach de Nassau et l'aider à foncer un commerce plus solide – il avait d'abord regardé cette main puis lever les yeux vers son visage avant d'avoir un petit rire sec et de la lui serrer. Elle s'était fait son premier allié d'importance dans cette affaire car même si Flint ne faisait pas l'unanimité, il commençait clairement à avoir du poids et de l'influence. Et même si elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi, elle sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle l'ait dans son camp même si elle doutait qu'il rejoigne celui de Teach vu leurs animosités respectives et leurs idéaux différents.

Flint et Hornigold. Ca bousculerait déjà tout Nassau, de savoir que ces hommes, surtout Hornigold, était prêt à se retourner contre Teach afin de s'allier à une « fillette ». Mais rien ne marcherait si Charles ne se joignait pas à elle. Du moins, ce serait beaucoup, beaucoup plus difficile. Autant les pirates de l'île était divisé sur Flint, autant personne n'avait de doute sur Charles Vane : il était craint. Il était respecté. Il était aimé même, dirait-elle. Admiré par bien des pirates. Il était encore assez jeune dans la piraterie, à peine 26 ans. Mais il avait cette férocité qui inspirait le respect, cette férocité qui lui venait de Teach. Tout le monde savait ici le respect et l'admiration aussi que Teach et Charles se portait mutuellement. De même que l'affection, même si ça se montrait moins souvent.

Si le propre protégé d'Edward Teach se retournait contre lui pour elle… là, plus personne ne contesterait son autorité sur l'île. Absolument plus personne. Teach serait contraint de quitter l'île, isolé de tous alliés et amis. Mais si ce protégé restait à ses côtés, peut-être qu'elle arriverait à prendre le contrôle, mais ce serait un contrôle défaillant, constamment menacé par les équipages du Ranger et du Queen's Anne Revenge, et avoir Edward Teach et Charles Vane comme ennemis était purement et simplement suicidaire. Si Charles ne tournait pas le dos à son mentor, elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir son alliance avec Hornigold et Flint, combien de temps ces hommes mettrait à se dire qu'au final, non, elle et ses idées n'en valait pas la peine, ce n'était qu'une petite fille avec des rêves trop grands pour elle, combien de temps mettrait-il à lui tourner le dos, la laissant seule face à Teach… et Charles.

Cette idée lui nouait la gorge. Elle avait pu offrir à Hornigold un fort et une place de pouvoir importante. A Flint, un partenariat non négligeable et la chance de se débarrasser d'un homme qui l'encombrait de toute évidence. Qu'avait-elle à offrir à Charles Vane qui puisse le pousser à trahir celui qu'il considérait comme son père… en dehors d'elle-même. Chose qu'il avait déjà eu maintes et maintes fois.

Seigneur, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient baisés ensemble. Cela faisait un an qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans sa tente pour la première fois. Un an depuis son voyage catastrophique à Port-Royal, juste après qu'elle se soit donnée à lui. Elle avait pris soin de l'éviter dans les jours qui ont précédés son départ de Nassau. Plus pour faire plaisir à Mr Scott qu'autre chose. Très vite, la rumeur selon laquelle Eleanor Guthrie aurait été vue se glissant dans la tente du pirate Charles Vane dans la nuit et n'en ressortant que le lendemain s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre et tout Nassau était au courant. Certes, pour être honnête, tout le monde s'en moquait, ici, de qui baisait avec qui. C'était la différence avec Nassau et toute les autres villes du monde. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous bon vous semblait, personne ne viendrait vous juger. Sauf son cher père bien sur, en ce qui la concerne. Mais c'était ce qu'elle avait désiré.

Aussi bien, quand elle était enfin rentrée dans la demeure familiale le lendemain soir, elle avait été accueillie par le regard désapprobateur et quelque peu déçu de Mr Scott mais surtout à l'aptitude sec et cruelle de son père. Certes, pour les inconnus, il devait être difficile de savoir quand Richard Guthrie était en colère où non tant il était froid chaque jour de sa putain de vie. Mais Eleanor le connaissait. Quand il était de bonne humeur, il était indifférent mais parlait volontiers affaire, aimait débattre et prouver qu'il avait raison. Quand il était furieux, il avait cette veine au niveau des yeux qui sortait, parlait peu et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à instaurer cette atmosphère lourde dans la pièce.

Eleanor n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en réjouir quelque peu. Au final, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait même si cela n'avait pas empêché ce voyage à Port-Royal : elle avait montré à son père qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle désirait de son corps, avec qui elle le désirait et quand elle le désirait. Et elle avait bien fait en sorte de le lui montrer à nouveau chaque jour à Port-Royal. Elle devait admettre que son père s'était de toute évidence donné bien du mal pour lui trouver des partis haut placé. Des commodores, des fils de gouverneurs, des marchands riches, des vétérans de la guerre… chacun représentant un futur allié de taille pour Richard Guthrie aussi. Eleanor ne savait pas lequel avait été le plus comique, au final. Le vieux général avec lequel elle avait une discussion aussi vivante que si elle parlait à une pierre tombale, sauf quand il s'agissait de parler de guerre, où bien le jeune fils du gouverneur de Cuba, qui avait louché sur ses seins toute la sainte soirée et qui avait fini avec un verre de vin jeté à la figure. Sa patience avait des limites.

Entre cet incident et les répliques cassantes et directes qu'elle avait offert à ces messieurs durant tout leur séjour, cela s'était conclu comme un magnifique fiasco. Pas de mariage prévu aujourd'hui, ni jamais, au moins son père semblait avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur sa chère fille pour aller se vendre comme une putain juste pour augmenter sa puissance et sa richesse. Quand à Port-Royal, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait aimée cette ville. Non, en fait, elle l'avait détesté. Entièrement. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire pourquoi mais elle n'avait recommencé à respirer correctement que lorsqu'elle était revenu à Nassau.

Avant de quitter Nassau pour Port-Royal cependant, elle avait revu Charles. Elle n'avait pas pu rester éloigné bien longtemps de la taverne, même pour Mr Scott. Elle détestait bien trop leur maison dans les terres et plus elle y passait de temps, plus elle pensait à retourner et vite à la taverne. Elle ne pensait qu'à cela, même. Surtout le soir, quand elle s'endormait et qu'elle se disait qu'elle pourrait être ailleurs que dans ce grand lit froid perdu dans une maison qu'elle haïssait. Elle aurait pu être dans son petit lit dans la taverne, à s'endormir avec le brouhaha chaotique des ivrognes qui devenait presque rassurant en vérité, comparé à ce grand silence de mort dans les terres. Où elle aurait pu être à nouveau dans la tente de Charles Vane. Une perspective qui l'excitait particulièrement, si elle était honnête. Certes, quelque part, elle avait pris un certain plaisir à savoir qu'il avait du l'attendre voir même la chercher pendant ces deux fameuses journées où elle n'était pas apparue. Qu'il se languisse un peu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avait baisé ensemble qu'il allait devenir le centre de son univers. Les hommes avaient tendance à souvent le croire, avec les femmes, elle l'avait remarqué.

Elle avait fini par craquer et par rejoindre Nassau quatre jours plus tard. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait revoir Vane, et si au début elle avait été excitée à l'idée de cette rencontre, le bordel qui avait lieu à la taverne l'avait rapidement distraite. Elle s'était retrouvée à aller d'un endroit à un autre, rappelant à l'ordre des ivrognes qui allait trop loin, elle en avait même giflé un. Tout ce chaos lui avait retiré Charles Vane de l'esprit et elle ne pensait plus à lui tant elle était occupée et sur les nerfs. Il y avait des soirs où les habitants de Nassau semblaient décider à la rendre folle.

A un moment donné, alors que la nuit était bien avancée, le chaos s'était un peu calmée et elle s'était réfugiée dans son bureau, cherchant un peu de calme, songeant même à aller se coucher et laisser le reste du travail aux barmans de son père. Cette idée lui était apparue particulièrement tentante et elle était en train de fermer la porte à clef quand elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Elle s'était retournée d'un coup, prête à frapper avec les clefs – piètre arme, mais ça valait mieux que rien – quand une main ferme et chaude arrêta son geste, plaquant son bras contre la porte, ainsi que le reste de son corps.

D'instinct, elle se débattit et lança sa jambe dans le vide, essayant de viser les couilles du salopard qui la tenait tout en frappant au hasard, avant de finalement lever les yeux et de voir le visage de Charles Vane la dévisager avec un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement. Eleanor savait qu'elle devrait arrêter de se débattre, tant qu'il voulait la maintenir ainsi, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher et plus elle pensait à cela, plus cela la rendait folle de rage, plus elle avait envie de frapper. Mais elle prit sur elle et inspira un grand coup avant de se calmer et de siffler entre ses dents en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Lâche-moi. Tout de suite, Vane.

Il rit doucement sans cesser de la regarder et rétorqua :

\- Sinon quoi ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. Sinon quoi ? Elle allait l'étrangler, voilà ce qu'elle allait faire, oui ! Bon, elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'elle aurait un peu de mal à faire ça. Mais bon dieu que l'envie n'en manquait pas. Cela dit, elle pourrait tout aussi bien aller chercher le fusil sous le lit et lui tirer un bon coup droit entre les jambes. Même si ce serait assez dommage. Elle marmonna avec plus de retenue qu'elle ne s'en serait crut capable :

\- Comment tu es rentré dans mon bureau, nom de Dieu ?

\- Tes nouveaux petits gardes surveillent bien la porte, ricana-t-il. Moins la fenêtre.

\- Tu vas me lâcher, oui, espèce de salopard ? S'écria-t-elle, laissant la colère revenir.

Il rit cette fois-ci d'un bon rire franc mais la lâcha enfin. Elle le poussa brusquement pour aller rejoindre son bureau et se retint de justesse d'appeler lesdits nouveaux gardes. Ils lui avaient été conseillés par Mr Scott et elle avait accepté, une fois encore plus pour lui faire plaisir même si elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas totalement dénué de bon sens. Si elle ne les appela pas, c'est surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en perdre un alors qu'ils venait d'être nommés. Aucun des deux n'aurait aucune chance contre Charles Vane. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regarda s'avança d'un pas détendu et il tira d'un coup de pied la chaise en face de son bureau avant de s'y installer, l'observant avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, bien qu'une ombre persistait dans son regard. Eleanor lui jeta un regard noir en se penchant sur le bureau pour lui déclarer froidement et durement :

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je peux t'assurer que tu en payeras le prix, Vane. Et ce ne sera pas quelques pièces d'or.

\- Et qui me forcera a payé, dis-moi ? Rétorqua-t-il sans cessez de paraître amuser. Tes petits gardes ?

\- Non, moi. Et tu payeras. Comme la dernière fois.

\- La dernière fois, je t'ai payée parce que j'avais bien envie de le faire. Parce que cela m'amusait. Rappelle-toi en.

Elle plissa les yeux et chercha une réponse cinglante à lui lancer mais elle dut admettre qu'elle ne trouva rien à répondre à cela parce que c'était entièrement vrai. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle soupira et renonça. Habituellement, elle ne lui aurait pas laissé la victoire aussi rapidement, mais elle était épuisée. Epuisée et le départ imminent pour Port-Royal commençait à la stresser, même si elle s'en voulait de l'admettre. Elle savait ce qu'il adviendrait de ce voyage et ce qu'il en sortirait, néanmoins cela la stressait quand même. Elle détestait ce sentiment. Elle baissa les yeux sur des papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau et elle se mit à les ranger en marmonnant à l'intention de l'imbécile en face d'elle sans le regarder :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Charles ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Tiens, tu abandonnes déjà ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu es plus tenace d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Une fois encore, elle soupira et leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant quelques secondes en silence. Deux désirs la traversèrent brusquement, aussi violent l'un que l'autre. Le premier était de ramasser le livre qu'elle voyait à sa droite et de le frapper avec, juste parce que ce salopard avait visiblement le besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, même si il ne pouvait pas savoir. Ce qui était une vision qui l'enchantait, pour être honnête. Et la seconde l'envie de contourner la table et de l'embrasser comme si elle aurait voulu le dévorer. De goûter à nouveau à ce goût salé sur sa langue. Cela lui ferait oublier l'espace d'un instant cette angoisse qu'elle détestait.

Mais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre et décida de lui répondre. Après tout, elle pouvait bien faire ça, après être simplement venu dans sa tente dans l'intention de baiser puis de disparaître sans laisser de trace pendant plusieurs jours. A sa place, elle aurait eu l'impression qu'on s'était servi d'elle et elle aurait aussi été furieuse. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux en mettant de l'ordre sur le bureau, tout en déclarant d'un ton sec :

\- Je dois partir à Port-Royal bientôt. Sur l'ordre de mon cher père. Disons que le but de ce voyage ne me plait pas. C'est tout. Ecoute, si tu est ici pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, je…

\- Et quel est le but de ce voyage ? L'interrompit-il.

Une fois encore, elle soupira mais répondit en s'éloignant du bureau pour aller ranger le livre dans une étagère derrière eux :

\- A ton avis ? Pourquoi un homme emmènerait-il sa fille unique dans une ville comme Port-Royal ? Certainement pas pour lui enseigner son savoir, non, ça il le ferait pour un fils, pas pour une fille. Non, il m'emmène là-bas pour la seule chose auquel je serais utile à ses yeux.

Elle rangea le livre si brusquement qu'elle fit tomber un chandelier de l'étagère et de la cire tomba sur son bras, la faisant grimacer, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus et elle donna un coup de pied dans la bougie sur le sol. Elle voyait bien que le sentiment de liberté en sortant de la tente de Vane était en train de s'évaporer maintenant que le train-train quotidien était revenu, et que le stress et la colère était à nouveau en train de l'envahir. A cet instant, seigneur qu'elle haïssait son père. Elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle en oubliait sa colère contre Charles.

Eleanor alla se diriger vers le petit coin chambre dans le fond du bureau, mais lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Charles, sa main lui saisit le poignet et l'arrêta brusquement. Elle inspira profondément parce qu'elle sentit les larmes monter d'un coup à ce contact chaud, et il était hors de question de pleurer. C'était le stress, la fatigue et la colère qui lui faisait cela. Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à la main de Charles qui entourait son poignet. Nom de Dieu, il n'avait pas choisi son soir, celui-là non plus. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, prête à lui redire de la lâcher mais quelque chose dans son regard l'arrêta. L'amusement moqueur et la légère lueur de rancune avait disparu, laissant place à cet étrange regard qu'elle avait déjà remarqué sur elle, autant durant leur fameuse nuit qu'avant. Sa poigne se relâcha quelque peu et elle sentit les doigts de Charles caresser doucement l'intérieur de son poignet avant de dire :

\- Toi, tu es bien la dernière femme de cette île à avoir besoin d'un mari. Tout le monde le sait. Comment ton père n'a-t-il pas pu le voir ?

\- Il le sait, murmura-t-elle tout bas. Il le sait mais il s'en moque.

Eleanor sentit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux et rouler sur sa joue et elle détourna alors le regard de Charles en l'essuyant rageusement. Putain de merde. Elle détestait pleurer. Plus que tout, elle haïssait ça. Et surtout devant _lui._ Elle voulut se dégager mais il ne la lâcha pas et elle marmonna avec exaspération :

\- Lâche-moi, Charles.

\- Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de commencer à l'attirer vers lui.

\- Merde, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à ça, ce soir, alors lâche…

\- Qu'il aille se faire foutre, l'interrompit-il, ce qui la prit au dépourvu et permit à Charles de l'attirer quasiment sur ses genoux, mais elle fit en sorte encore de se tenir à une certaine distance de lui, même si elle se débattait plus et le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ton père, continua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Qu'il aille se faire mettre. Si t'a pas envie d'y aller, n'y vas pas. Va le lui dire. Et si il ne comprend pas, dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre. Ça, il comprendra je pense.

Eleanor ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête de son père si elle faisait cela. Ce serait un moment mémorable, assurément. Elle baissa les yeux vers Charles et murmura plus doucement :

\- C'est tentant.

Charles eut un sourire amusé et elle sentit à nouveau son pouce caresser son poignet qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Elle songea un instant à se dégager et à lui dire de partir une fois encore, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas le moins du monde. Elle observa son visage pendant quelques minutes et alors elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. A peine ses lèvres entrèrent-elles en contact des siennes, brûlantes, qu'elle sentit à nouveau ce sentiment de liberté s'emparer d'elle. Oui, que son père aille bien se faire foutre. C'était une pensée des plus agréables. Les mains de Charles étaient passées derrière son dos, l'attirant plus près, et elle s'était retrouvée assise sur lui, beaucoup plus à l'aise que la première nuit entre ses bras dures et fermes. Et plus il la serrait contre lui, plus elle oubliait. Elle oubliait absolument tout et seigneur, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien à cet instant précis.

Après cela, il l'avait soulevé, comme la première fois, et l'avait amené sur son lit mais elle fut tout de même bien plus audacieuse que lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint dans sa tente. Elle apprit bien des choses sur les hommes durant cette seconde nuit, et elle commença à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire pour le rendre fou. Ce fut une nuit particulièrement longue, et le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillée avec un assez grand nombre de marques sur le corps, ainsi que des courbatures atroces dans chaque membre. Et seule, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, ayant été réveillée par le soleil vif, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Petite vengeance personnelle, sans doute. Elle se rappel avoir eu beaucoup de mal à sortir du lit car si il lui avait permis de se détendre, il ne l'avait aidé en rien en ce qui concernait la fatigue. Mais pour le coup, elle s'en fichait complètement.

Elle avait souvent repensé à ses mots quand elle voyait son père aux dîners dans les soirs qui ont suivit cette nuit. Elle en mourrait d'envie. De lui cracher ça à la figure. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et elle ne saurait même pas dire exactement pourquoi. Par prudence, se dit-elle par la suite. Après tout, dans l'immédiat, elle vivait aux frais de son père et serait difficilement gagnante si il décidait de la renier complètement. Elle aimait Nassau mais pas au point de se résigner à vivre dans la rue.

En ce qui concernait la prudence, d'ailleurs, après cette seconde nuit, elle avait pris la décision d'aller demander quelques conseils à une vieille chouette qu'elle n'appréciait guère mais avec lequel elle avait souvent eut affaire sur un sujet qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Si elle avait couché une deuxième fois avec Vane, il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait une troisième fois. Et même plus. Seigneur, elle avait envie de plus et pas qu'un peu. Il était un peu comme l'opium. Elle savait très bien que cela ne rapporterait rien de bon au final, mais elle mourrait d'envie d'y goûter encore et encore.

Mais si elle continuait ainsi, elle devrait aussi penser aux questions pratiques, ce à quoi les hommes ne pensaient jamais, bien sur. Elle n'avait aucune envie, mais absolument aucune envie, de tomber enceinte. Seigneur. Rien que l'idée la faisait frissonner. Là, son père la renierait. Sans la moindre hésitation. Elle se retrouverait seule, à la rue, avec un enfant sur les bras et quoi qu'elle puisse penser de Charles Vane, si il y a bien une chose sur lequel elle ne lui ferait pas confiance, c'était bien sur un éventuel enfant. Les hommes avaient tendance à fuir à ce genre d'annonce. Les pirates encore plus vite, d'ailleurs, elle l'avait souvent remarqué en entendant des histoires du bordel. Elle savait qu'il existait des méthodes pour éviter que ce genre d'accident ne se produise et vu le rythme auquel les choses allaient, il était vital qu'elle s'en occupe.

Eleanor se rappel très bien, le lendemain matin, s'être rendu en direction du bordel, un lieu qu'elle ne fréquentait pas habituellement, mais dont elle connaissait bien la patronne, Madame Mapleton. Elle la croisait souvent, que ce soit dans les rues où dans la taverne. Elle adorait l'odeur du matin, à Nassau et s'était sentie extrêmement légère en s'y rendant. C'est là où l'odeur était la plus agréable, la plus fraîche. Les marchands était déjà debout et commençait déjà à envahir la ruelle principale de la ville. Dans certains bâtiments, il y avait même une délicieuse odeur de pain chaud, qui contrastait tant avec celle des poissons péchés et exposés en bas de la baie. Eleanor arriva au bordel et trouva une cour intérieure vide à l'exception de Madame Mapleton, penché derrière le bar qui trônait dans le fond de la cour et une autre prostituée qui nettoyait les débris de la veille. La voilà donc, la vieille chouette.

Mine de rien, Eleanor avait un certain respect pour cette femme d'âge mur qui savait maintenir à la baguette cet établissement pour un patron tyrannique, ce cher monsieur Noonan. Elle préférait nettement avoir à faire à Mappleton qu'à Noonan, c'était un aigri doublé d'un vicelard voleur. Mais elle doutait de le voir de si bon matin, il devait sûrement être en train de compter ce que les filles du bordel lui avaient rapporté la veille, bien enfermé dans son bureau. Eleanor s'approcha de Mapleton, qui entendit les pas et se retourna, et un demi sourire qui en apparence avait tout de charmant apparut sur son visage ridé, mais il suffisait de voir son regard pour voir que tout ses sens étaient levés, tel un rapace.

\- Mademoiselle Guthrie, quelle surprise ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour dans mon bordel de si bon matin. Je ne pensais pas vous y voir un jour tout court, en réalité.

\- Epargnez-moi vos belles formules de politesse, la coupa Eleanor en se penchant sur le bar, posant quelques pièces d'or devant elle. J'ai besoin de quelques informations.

Mapleton haussa les sourcils, mais ses yeux dévisagèrent les pièces d'or d'un air appréciateur et son sourire finit par s'élargir tandis qu'elle déclara :

\- Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir comment éviter de tomber enceinte.

Mapleton la regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire léger puis de se retourner en secouant la tête, et sans répondre, laissant Eleanor quelque peu confuse et agacée. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle trouvait de si drôle dans sa question, Mapleton se retourna, deux verres dans sa main et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre, qu'elle posa sur le bar entre elles en déclarant d'un ton amusée :

\- Oh, ma chère, cela risque d'être long, mais le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner, c'est d'éviter de coucher avec n'importe qui.

Elle ouvrit le flacon de vin et remplit les deux verres avant de pousser l'un vers Eleanor, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Eleanor rétorqua par un regard exaspéré mais elle prit tout de même le verre dont elle but presque l'intégralité d'un coup. Ailleurs, on aurait peut-être grimacé au fait de boire du vin si tôt le matin. Mais pas à Nassau. Et sûrement pas dans un tel lieu. Enfin, nulle part dans l'île. Il n'y avait pas d'heure pour boire ici.

\- C'est un peu trop tard pour ça, ricana Eleanor en prenant le flacon afin de se resservir elle-même.

\- Ah, oui, je m'en doutais bien. J'ai entendu la rumeur. Le capitaine Vane, mhh ? Je me disais bien que je ne le voyais plus par ici. Noonan ne vous remerciera pas, vous venez de lui prendre un client.

Eleanor lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. Elle savait que Charles avait fréquenté ce bordel, comme chaque homme sur cette île. Elle se rappelait bien des fois, étant plus jeune, alors qu'elle traînait des pieds dans les ruelles de Nassau, ayant échappé pour une énième fois à Mr Scott, le voir des fois sortir tôt le matin du bordel, l'air un peu égaré sûrement après une bonne cuite entre des mains agréables. Elle le dévisageait souvent, passant à côté le lui, lui jetant des regards acérés qui le faisait sourire, voir rire, avant de continuer leur route chacun de leurs côtés.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air malheureuse, dit Mapleton avec un air curieux. C'est donc que le capitaine Vane vous traite bien. Vous avez de la chance, ma chère. La plupart des pirates ne sont que des brutes.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une tenancière de bordel pour savoir ça. Charles aussi se comportait bien souvent en brute épaisse. Peut-être pas avec elle mais avec d'autres autour d'elle. Il n'était pas le protégé de Barbe-Noire pour rien. Après cela, Mapleton avait quelque peu ricanée mais lui avait expliqué toute les techniques existant pour éviter de tomber enceinte, ajoutant qu'aucune n'était vraiment fiable. Le risque subsistait toujours. Au fil du temps, Eleanor les avait toute essayé où presque, s'arrêtant au moins douloureux et désagréable. Et puisqu'elle n'était pas encore tombée enceinte à ce jour, cela devait marcher. A moins qu'elle ne soit juste chanceuse en l'occurrence.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que Charles et elle jouait à ce petit jeu là. C'était devenu une habitude, presque un réflexe pour elle à partir de son retour de Port-Royal d'aller à sa rencontre où de le chercher du regard dans la taverne. Elle se rappelait bien, d'ailleurs, avoir dérobé une bouteille de whisky écossais extrêmement rare et cher dans une soirée chez le fils du gouverneur de Cuba pour l'emmener avec elle le soir même où elle était revenu de Port Royal dans la tente de Charles afin de le boire avec lui. Cela changeait agréablement du rhum tout en étant aussi fort, voir plus même. Elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir rit toute seule à la vu du flacon dans la cave de l'immense demeure où le fils l'avait emmené dans le but de l'impressionner par l'imposante collection d'alcool divers et d'autres joyaux recueillis par son père. Elle en baillait encore et une fois qu'elle avait bu quelques verres de trop avec Charles, avait rit toute seule en se rappelant du visage bouffi de cet imbécile d'espagnol. Elle avait essayé d'expliquer à Charles ce qui l'amusait mais elle était trop soul pour cela et cela n'avait pas l'air de trop l'intéresser. Il avait l'air amusé juste en la regardant ivre. Elle se rappelait avoir froncé les sourcils, contrariée qu'il ne l'écoute pas, et lui avait donné une tape sur le bras en grinçant :

\- Charles ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

\- Non, en effet, tu parles trop, avait-il répondu dans un sourire, allongé près d'elle, la bouteille de whiskey totalement vide encore dans sa main.

\- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je rentre… avait-elle commencé en essayant de se relever mais aussitôt, sa vue s'était mise à tanguer et elle allait retomber sur le sol quand Charles la rattrapa, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats et elle avait continuée joyeusement : non, je vais pas rentrer, en fait… Trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

\- Ouais, je crois aussi, avait dit Charles d'une voix pâteuse, qui n'avait pas les idées plus claires qu'elle en réalité. Ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait encore fait rire, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, et elle ne conservait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Eleanor secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de ressasser tout cela. Tout cela pour dire qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait à offrir à Charles Vane de plus que ce qu'elle avait offert à Flint. Bien évidemment, elle lui proposerait d'être son associé, un associé bien au-dessus des autres. Elle ferait en sorte que quelque soient les opportunités qu'elle trouverait, ce serait lui qui en profiterait en premier. Mais elle savait que ce serait insuffisant. Totalement insuffisant. Plus le temps passait, plus elle apprenait à mieux le connaître et si elle avait compris une chose au sujet de Charles, c'est qu'il ne trahirait pas une personne auquel il tient juste pour de l'argent, même une somme conséquente. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant le doute l'envahir une dernière fois. Tout se jouerait sur lui. Son avenir, leur avenir, et elle détestaient savoir son destin entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Il pourrait tout faire basculer comme il pourrait rendre tout cela possible. La seule question qui comptait au final, c'était de savoir si l'année qu'ils venait de passer ensemble aurait du poids face au lien qui l'unissait à Teach.

Elle soupira et chassa le doute une bonne fois pour toute. Quelques secondes. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Quoi qu'il allait se produire désormais, les dés était jetés, la partie lancée et il était trop tard pour reculer. A l'heure qu'il est, Hornigold avait du informer ses hommes de leur changement de camp et du combat à venir pour virer Teach de Nassau. Une chose était sûre désormais : Teach n'allait pas tarder à comprendre, si ce n'était déjà fait, de ce qui était en train de se passer. Et lorsque ce serait fait, il viendrait sans perdre une seconde à la taverne afin de lui demander des comptes. Où de lui régler son compte, plutôt, car elle doutait avoir suffisamment de valeur aux yeux du célèbre Barbe Noire pour n'espérer qu'une discussion. Non. C'est sa vie qu'il exigerait. A cette pensée, un léger frisson la parcourut mais elle refusa de laisser la peur l'envahir. C'était bien trop tard, de toute façon, et il était hors de question qu'elle montre à quiconque qu'elle avait peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle parle à Charles. Maintenant. Avant que Teach ne fasse quelque chose.

Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et on pouvait voir la mer miroiter d'un orange flamboyant. Habituellement, cette vision l'aurait apaisée, mais pas ce soir. Il y avait bien trop à faire. Eleanor s'éloigna alors de son bureau et ouvrit brusquement la porte, où elle fit un signe de tête à ses deux gardes du corps de la suivre. A cette heure-ci, Charles était soit dans son campement, soit sur son navire. D'une manière où d'une autre, il serait dans la baie. Elle descendit rapidement les quelques marches qui menait à son bureau, regardant d'un air vague les clients bruyants, la musique résonnant dans toute la taverne, et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la porte quand une silhouette au fond du bar l'interpella et elle se figea au milieu de la pièce.

Charles était penché sur le bois du bar, un verre à demi vide de rhum entre les mains, il en fixait le fond d'un air sombre. Elle connaissait cette expression. Bien souvent elle l'avait vu sur son visage ces derniers mois où elle en avait appris beaucoup sur lui. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Une nuit, il y a peine un mois où deux, alors qu'elle l'avait rejointe sur une plage un peu éloigné pendant que lui et ses hommes faisait le carénage du _Ranger,_ ils s'était isolés dans un coin afin de faire l'amour, et Eleanor devait admettre que l'idée qu'ils pouvait être surpris à n'importe quel moment par l'un de ses hommes avait eu le don particulier de l'excitée. L'attrait du danger, disait Charles. Après cela, ils n'était pas tout de suite retourner à leurs affaires, elle à Nassau, lui à son navire. Ils étaient restés un peu sur le sable, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe en réalité, et c'était l'une des rares fois où ils avaient parlé sans chercher à se provoquer. Elle avait appris cette nuit-là qu'il avait été esclave, dans son enfance. Cette nouvelle l'avait choquée. Pas une seconde elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Charles Vane ait pu été un jour l'esclave de quiconque. Il ne s'était pas trop attardé là-dessus mais elle avait bien vu que ce passé en question faisait naître ce regard noir qu'il avait à cet instant. Ce passé auquel Teach était intimement lié aussi.

Eleanor soupira et s'approcha de lui à pas déterminés. Elle allait devoir faire bien attention à ce qu'elle allait dire. Son cœur s'était mis à battre bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans sa poitrine mais elle savait que son visage était ferme et résolu. C'était ce qu'elle voulait montrer. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, se penchant également sur la table et il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de revenir à son verre, regardant à nouveau droit devant lui. Eleanor le regarda quelques secondes et l'envie de lui effleurer l'épaule se fit ressentir mais elle se garda bien de le faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle était en train d'essayer de l'amadouer avec de douces caresses. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était exactement ce qui le mettrait fou de rage et le ferait partir dans le sens inverse. Il fallait qu'elle soit directe et honnête. Et prudente.

\- Il sait ce que tu à fais, déclara tout à coup Charles d'une voix amère, la prenant au dépourvu. Il sait que tu es en train de monter toute l'île contre lui. En ce moment même, il était en train de demander à ses hommes de prendre parti sur la plage.

Eleanor inspira un grand coup. Bien évidemment. Teach allait commencer par sonder la loyauté de ses propres hommes en constatant que ceux de son entourage lui tournaient si facilement le dos. Elle pria pour qu'il perde des membres de son équipage, mais elle en doutait clairement, autant ceux qui vivait dans ses alentours pouvait oser se rebeller, autant ceux qui vivait sous son commandement aurait préférée se pendre plutôt que de se mutiner. De toute manière, si un seul de ses hommes avait le malheur de vouloir partir, il se retrouverait avec un trou dans le crâne avant même d'avoir eu le temps de faire un pas et cela, tout l'équipage du Queen's Anne Revenge le savait. Il n'y aurait aucune désertion en sa faveur au sein de l'équipage de Teach, elle ne l'avait jamais espéré. Une fois que ce serait fait, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que Teach viendrait à sa rencontre. Ce soir même, probablement. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans ses paumes et elle fit un signe de tête à Virgile et Gaspard, ses gardes du corps, de faire venir les hommes qu'elle avait payé pour assurer sa protection tant que Teach n'aurait pas quitté l'île. Elle doutait que ce soit vraiment suffisant, mais c'était mieux que rien. C'était certes imprudent de faire partir ses gardes, mais ils n'auraient servi à rien de toute manière. Deux hommes contre Teach… Ridicule. Elle regarda ensuite à nouveau Charles tandis qu'il but d'une traite le reste de son rhum avant de prendre le flacon à sa gauche pour s'en resservir, toujours sans la regarder.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, Charles. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Charles rit sèchement en secouant la tête, et lorsqu'il l'a regarda enfin, elle eut l'impression de contemplée un océan furieux dans ses prunelles assombri. Pendant une seconde, elle craint d'être totalement incapable de l'atteindre dans le chaos qui avait l'air de régner en maître dans ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je lui dois.

\- Non, c'est vrai, murmura Eleanor en se penchant légèrement vers lui. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que quoi que tu lui doives, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à rembourser une dette. Charles, réfléchi. Pense à l'avenir. Va-tu à jamais rester dans son ombre ? Tu l'a vu toi-même ces dernières années, malgré tout ce que tu fais, malgré tes prises et tes réussites, on continue à te voir juste comme le protégé de Barbe Noire. Tu ne pourra jamais être plus que ça tant que tu restera auprès de lui. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu en est conscient.

Charles ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer sans bouger sans que les flots enragés ne s'apaisent dans ses yeux. Eleanor sentait son cœur battre comme jamais en elle. Sa réussite dépendrait de cette conversation et elle avait beau avoir passé des heures à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour le convaincre, tout semblait s'être envolée dans son esprit maintenant qu'elle était face à ses yeux. Elle ne disait que ce qui lui semblait réel sur le coup. Il détourna à nouveau les yeux pour regarder son verre et elle posa alors d'instinct sa main sur son poignet, effleurant le cuir de sa veste avant de continuer :

\- Si tu te ranges à mes côtés, tout changera pour toi comme pour moi. Nous serons associés. Tu serais enfin libre d'être totalement indépendant, et de ne devoir rien à personne pour ce que tu es, tu pourrais si facilement devenir le premier capitaine de cette île... sans compter que ce sera plus que lucratif pour toi et tes hommes. Plus d'infos sur les navires marchands, plus de butins potentiels, plus de revenus. On peut prospérer comme cela n'a jamais été fait. Mais il faut que tu sois avec moi, Charles. Fais ça avec moi et d'ici quelques mois, Nassau sera à nous.

Elle serra doucement son poignet à ces derniers mots sans quitter son visage des yeux et elle voyait qu'il était en train d'y penser. Qu'il était en train d'envisager la chose tout en gardant cette trace d'amertume sur ses traits. Elle aurait pu lui demander de l'aider, de rester près d'elle pour d'autres raisons que le profit, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Après tout, n'était-ce pas un associé qu'elle cherchait à cet instant précis ? Pas son amant. Non. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Elle voulait les deux. Les mots ne sortirent pas pour autant. Mais elle pouvait peut-être lui faire comprendre autrement.

Charles finit par tourner à nouveau son regard vers elle et elle vit que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Sauf qu'elle était totalement incapable de dire quoi exactement et cela la fit trembler légèrement même si elle tacha de se contrôler devant lui. Pas question qu'il sache que son avenir dépendait de ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Elle avait l'impression de voir une pointe de regret dans ses yeux, mais il y avait encore tant d'amertume dedans et aussi autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait décidément pas à identifier, quelque chose de plus doux et de plus dur aussi. Si elle n'arrivait pas à lui demander de rester pour elle, à cet instant, elle savait que son regard le faisait. Elle détestait cela, détestait même ce que cela représentait mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ça. Il ne dit toujours rien et elle allait ouvrir la bouche afin de lui demander sa réponse, ne supportant plus ce silence quand un fracas se fit entendre derrière eux, les poussant à se retourner d'un coup.

La première chose qu'Eleanor vit, c'est la porte de la taverne brisée, l'une des deux étant tombé sur le sol. Une vague de contrariété l'envahit – elle avait changé déjà cette porte quatre fois en l'espace de deux mois ! – et elle allait dire sa manière de penser à celui qui avait fait cela, se précipitant d'un pas furieux au milieu de la pièce, laissant Charles au bar, lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette qui descendait d'un pas tranquille les petits escaliers de l'entrée de la taverne. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur cessa de battre l'espace d'une seconde et un froid intense l'envahit mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et resta au milieu de la taverne, fixant le nouvel arrivant sans même cligner des yeux.

Edward Teach avait ce talent très particulier d'effrayer chaque personne autour de lui juste avec sa manière de se mouvoir. C'est ce qui faisait qu'il était tant craint, en parti. Il suffisait de le regarder pour avoir l'impression que rien ne pourrait venir à bout de cet homme, alors même que l'âge commençait à peser sur lui. Il n'avait pourtant presque pas de cheveux gris, gardant sa chevelure et son imposante barbe à qui il devait son surnom du même noir sombre qu'il avait toujours eu.

Il était seul et n'avait pas l'air du tout pressé où inquiet. Il marchait d'un pas tranquille et respirait la détente. Il laissa promener son regard sur toute la salle, un léger sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que finalement, son regard tomba sur elle, juste en face de lui et le sourire de Teach s'agrandit. A regarder son visage ainsi, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était sincèrement heureux de la voir. Mais il suffisait de s'attarder un peu sur ses yeux pour comprendre que ses intentions en était l'exact opposé. Son regard croisa celui d'Eleanor et elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer mais elle serra les dents et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Là, elle avait peur. Elle sentait ce sentiment, aussi violent que du poison, s'infiltrer dans chacun de ses membres au fur et à mesure que s'écoulaient les secondes. Elle avait même l'impression de découvrir ce que voulait vraiment dire le mot « peur ». Virgile n'avait pas eu le temps de revenir avec ses hommes, mais il ne tarderait pas à le faire, assurément. La question était : serait-ce suffisant où bien serait-elle déjà morte ? Et encore, elle n'était même pas certaine que la dizaine d'hommes qu'elle avait payé pourrait combattre Barbe Noire. Il avait la réputation d'avoir tué plus que cela à lui seul.

La musique s'était arrêtée dans la salle, de même que le brouhaha. Le silence régnait en maître, dans l'attente. Teach garda son sourire et avança encore de quelques pas toujours tranquillement, et Eleanor vit que son regard se dirigea vers le bar où Charles devait toujours se trouver. Elle aussi eut envie de détourner les yeux et de lui jeter un coup d'œil mais elle s'en empêcha. Hors de question de montrer qu'elle avait peur. Et elle savait que si elle regardait Charles, celui-ci le verrait. Rapidement cependant, le regard de Teach revint sur elle et il commenta alors d'un ton presque guilleret, bien qu'on pouvait sentir tout autre chose si on écoutait bien sa voix :

\- Ah, voilà la petite fille qui veut me défier, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Eleanor ne dit rien et continua de le fixer tandis qu'il passait une fois encore son regard sur la salle, analysant qui était là. Parmi les clients de ce soir il y avait certains de ses anciens associés, mais Eleanor savait qu'à cet instant, ils serait tous prêts à retourner auprès de lui comme des chiens et de la laisser entre les mains de Teach. Peut-être que Flint et Hornigold se serait opposé à cela, mais dans le fond, elle en doutait aussi. Et de toute manière, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se trouvait à la taverne ce soir. Son seul espoir était que Virgile revienne vite avec les hommes. A moins que… non. Charles était encore moins sûr que tous les autres hommes de cette pièce mais pour d'autres raisons. Néanmoins, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux durant tout ces mois, elle se demandait si il serait vraiment capable de la regarder mourir… sans rien faire. _Regarde son mentor. Est-ce que Charles Vane n'a pas été fait à son image ?_

Teach revint finalement à elle et il déclara :

\- Sois tu est incroyablement courageuse, enfant, sois tu est très stupide. C'est suicidaire de ne pas s'entourer d'amis solides lorsqu'on déclare la guerre à quelqu'un. Hors, je te vois bien seule à cet instant. Dis-moi, petite, où est le capitaine Hornigold ? Où est le capitaine Flint ? Le capitaine Dayle ?

\- Occupés à préparer leur avenir prochain, j'imagine, rétorqua Eleanor d'un ton arrogant. Celui-ci va bientôt changer. Tout comme cette île. Quel dommage que vous ne serez pas là pour y assister.

Un murmure de surprise et de choc traversa la salle et elle sut, sans avoir besoin de les regarder, que chaque personne la trouvait à cet instant complètement folle. Elle devait admettre qu'elle le pensait aussi, quelque part. Si Virgile ne débarquait pas, elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Certes, elle doutait que Teach ait eu l'intention de la laisser vivre lorsqu'il avait franchi cette porte, mais elle venait de ruiner ses éventuels chances que si. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne le regrettait même pas. Non, elle se sentait même fière et elle se sentait prête à recommencer. Elle haussa les sourcils pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'impressionner – même si c'était un peu mensonger – et adopta son expression la plus sarcastique qui soit. Elle vit une lueur de surprise passer dans le regard de Teach en même temps que son sourire détendu disparut et que ses traits se durcirent légèrement. Un ricanement le parcourut et il secoua la tête en murmurant :

\- Courageuse, alors. C'est quelque chose que je respecte, petite. Ce que j'apprécie beaucoup moins en revanche, c'est la fourberie. C'est quelque chose qui à le don de vraiment m'exaspérer. Les complots, les coups en douce, les pots de vins… C'est l'aptitude des lâches et des faibles. Lorsqu'un homme veut prendre la place d'un homme, il doit venir le regarder droit dans les yeux et le défier. Mais il est vrai que tu n'es pas un homme.

La seconde suivante, une pointe de fer se pressa contre la gorge d'Eleanor, provoquant un nouveau raté dans son cœur avant qu'il n'accélère. Beaucoup. Teach avait tiré son sabre si vite qu'elle n'avait rien pu voir et il tenait maintenant son épée juste sous sa gorge. La pointe se pressait sous la carotide et elle savait qu'il suffirait d'une longue et profonde entaille pour qu'elle meure dans les secondes qui suivraient. Elle sut à cet instant que c'était terminé. Virgile ne viendrait pas à temps désormais et Charles ne ferait rien pour elle. Cette pensée qu'elle allait mourir ainsi, sans rien avoir pu accomplir, la rendait folle de rage. Teach pencha la tête vers le côté, l'observant d'un air presque intrigué puis continua d'un ton plus bas :

\- Allons, fillette. Quand on parle et agis comme un homme, il faut s'attendre à être traité comme un homme. Toi qui te prétends capable de me virer de mon île, je te donne une dernière chance de me défier comme il se doit. Affronte-moi vrai…

Teach s'interrompit brusquement, et ses yeux se baissèrent sur son cou et Eleanor fit de même. Une seconde lame acérée était apparue et elle s'était posée droit sur la gorge de Teach, au même endroit où il pointait la sienne sur Eleanor. Celle-ci regarda d'où vint l'épée et elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un son de surprise et de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que la main qui tenait l'épée contre Teach était celle de Charles.

Elle était tellement occupée à fixer le regard de Teach qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Charles s'était déplacé et avait dégainé son arme. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'est que Teach ne l'ai pas vu non plus. Sans doute faisait-il tant confiance à son protégé que pas un instant le fait que celui-ci ait bougé, qui plus est pour aller vers lui, n'a éveillé sa méfiance. Et vu le regard choqué que Teach avait, elle sut que c'était bien cela. Il regarda Charles avec un air d'incompréhension, remplacer rapidement par une expression de fermeté. Charles, quand à lui, fixait Teach avec un regard si noir qu'elle avait l'impression que ses prunelles avaient changé de couleur. La résolution brillait dans ses yeux cela dit, et Eleanor sut qu'il avait pris sa décision. Un soulagement si immense l'envahit qu'elle aurait presque oublié qu'elle avait une épée sous la gorge, une épée qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre malgré le fait que Teach était aussi menacé, désormais.

\- Baisse ton épée, ordonna calmement Charles en fixant son mentor droit dans les yeux.

\- Charles, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de foutre ?

\- Je t'ai dit de baisser ton épée, répéta Charles en avançant de quelques centimètres la sienne.

Teach dévisagea Charles, les yeux plissés, trop de sentiments passant dans son regard pour qu'on comprenne ce qu'il pense à cet endroit, puis il finit par soupirer et par secouer la tête en déclarant d'un ton désapprobateur, et son épée ne bougea pas d'un centimètre de la peau d'Eleanor :

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu t'es amusé avec cette fille ces derniers mois. J'ai vu la sale influence qu'elle avait sur toi et je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien dit parce que ça semblait te faire plaisir et que tu es assez grand pour choisir dans quels jupons tu te perds. Des jupons, il y en à des milliers dans le monde, Charles. Tu en trouveras bien d'autres. Celui-ci n'en vaut pas la peine, mon garçon. Alors…

La main de Charles bougea et l'épée passa en dessous de celle de Teach, la contraignant d'un coup à se séparer de la gorge d'Eleanor. Elle sentit une légère éraflure se faire sur sa peau au passage mais elle ne manqua pas l'occasion de s'éloigner lorsqu'elle fut enfin libérée, et Charles bougea de quelques pas, se plaçant entre elle et Teach. Celui-ci aurait pu dévier le coup de Charles, elle en était persuadée, mais il avait l'air trop choquée et en colère pour vraiment réagir à cela. Charles pointait désormais le bout de son épée vers Teach et si Eleanor ne pouvait voir son visage, elle entendit clairement sa voix, plus rauque et menaçante que jamais, murmurer lentement :

\- Si tu veux te battre avec quelqu'un pour le contrôle de cette île, ce sera avec moi, pas avec elle.

\- Ça suffit, Charles, gronda Teach, une expression de rage commençant à déformer son visage bien que de l'incompréhension se fit voir dans ses yeux. Tu veux que je parte et que je la laisse vivre ? Très bien, mais tu viens aussi, mon garçon. C'est peut-être justement ce qu'il faut pour toi, oui.

\- Je reste, rétorqua Charles du même ton calme et bas.

\- Tu crois que je vais te regarder tout détruire juste pour cette petite putain sans rien faire ? S'écria Teach en s'approchant d'un pas brusque vers Charles, l'épée de celui-ci touchant presque son torse. Si j'avais su qu'elle arriverait à te retourner le cerveau à ce point, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'elle disparaisse avant que tu ne te mettes à la baiser. J'ai toléré tous tes petits états d'âmes ces derniers mois, mais c'est terminé, maintenant, et il est temps pour toi de te débarrasser d'elle et de partir.

\- Tu n'a toujours rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua Charles, une colère commençant à apparaître dans sa voix. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Je ne suis plus dans ton équipage depuis longtemps, et je suis le seul maître de mes choix. Et je te dis que je ne bougerai pas de cette île.

Eleanor vit alors Virgile apparaître avec les hommes dans la taverne et ceux-ci se déployèrent automatiquement, pistolets et épées tendues vers Teach tandis que quatre d'entre eux vint se poser aux côtés d'Eleanor. Teach observa les armes pointées sur lui de part en part, et ses yeux finirent à nouveau sur Charles qui conclut :

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu quittes Nassau. Maintenant.

\- J'espère que tu es bien conscient que ce que tu es en train de faire est irréparable, Charles, murmura Teach d'une voix dure, presque douloureuse, en fixant Charles droit dans les yeux d'un regard plus perçant que jamais. Elle va te détruire. Et quand ce jour arrivera, tu peux être certain que tu regretteras amèrement ton _choix._

\- Disparais, gronda Charles.

Teach observa Charles encore quelques minutes, la fureur déformant ses traits et il tourna brusquement les talons, n'hésitant pas à rentrer dans les hommes de Virgile et à effleurer les pistolets qui le menaçait, mais ceux-ci s'écartèrent rapidement sur son passage et quelques instants plus tard, Teach avait disparu de la taverne. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter quelques secondes, comme si personne dans les lieux n'osait bouger ni même respiré, y compris Charles et Eleanor. Comme si Teach allait revenir et tiré dans la foulée, ce qui était un risque le connaissant. Mais une fois que quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, Eleanor respira à nouveau, un soulagement immense l'envahissant et au même moment, Charles tourna la tête vers elle.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire discret mais plus réel que tout ceux qu'elle avait pu lui offrir par le passé, et elle s'avança de quelques pas pour lui tendre la main, afin que cet accord silencieux soit prouvé en public, et que ce ne soit pas juste considéré comme un acte de passion. Il dévisagea sa main quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers elle, et elle vit qu'une ombre imposante planait sur son visage, dans son regard. Mais finalement, il s'approcha de quelque pas et lui serra la main, scellant leur accord sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé.

Le sourire d'Eleanor s'élargit et si elle n'avait jamais eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras sans que cela finisse par du sexe, là elle se serait jeté à son coup si elle s'était écoutée. Mais elle tenait à garder la face en public et à ne surtout pas se faire passer pour une demoiselle en détresse remerciant son sauveur plus que ce n'était déjà fait. Elle pressa sa main entre ses doigts, sa manière silencieuse de le remercier et il hocha la tête doucement, sans sourire avant de lâcher doucement sa paume et de tourner les talons, quittant la taverne aussi rapidement que Teach avant lui, prenant cependant la direction opposé. Eleanor resta quelque peu interloquée vers ce départ soudain mais elle comprit qu'il devait avoir besoin d'être un peu seul. Elle aurait tout le temps de lui parler plus tard. Son regard se posa sur la foule dans la taverne et elle déclara alors d'un ton dur :

\- Demain, à l'aube, le capitaine Teach aura quitté cette île. Et étant donné que mon père est également absent, je vous informe tous que je serais désormais la responsable du commerce à Nassau. Si vous voulez à l'avenir revendre vos cargaisons, c'est à moi ou à mon serviteur, Mr Scott, qu'il faudra vous adresser. Je peux vous assurer que Nassau ne prospérera jamais autant que dans les mois à venir et que vos revenus seront bien supérieur à tout ce que vous avez connu jusque ici. Le fort sera également reconstruit, afin d'assurer une réelle protection à cette île pour éviter que des drames comme le raide Rosario ne se reproduise à l'avenir, j'y veillerai personnellement avec l'aide du capitaine Hornigold, qui en sera l'intendant. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez adresser à Mr Scott. Il vous répondra.

Les clients de la taverne la fixèrent sans réagir, mais Eleanor n'attendait aucune réaction, la seule chose qui comptait c'est que ça se grave dans leur esprit et que le message passe. Elle fit signe à Virgile de s'avancer et elle lui ordonna de poster les hommes autour de la taverne ainsi qu'autour de l'entrepôt principal des Guthrie et d'informer Hornigold de préparer ses hommes à un éventuel combat. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il y avait un gros risque que Teach puisse chercher à mener des représailles même si il quittait l'île. Elle ne relâcherait sa prudence que lorsqu'elle serait sûre qu'il serait loin d'ici. Une fois cet ordre donner à Virgile, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la foule, croisant alors le regard de Mr Scott, debout dans un coin de la taverne qui malgré l'air grave et inquiet qui était encore sur son visage à cause de ce qui venait de se passer, sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. Sourire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre avant de tourner les talons et d'aller s'enfermer dans le bureau. _Son_ bureau.

Une fois les portes closes, elle resta quelques secondes les mains collées dessus, la tête penchant, sa respiration s'accélérant légèrement. Puis finalement un rire la parcourut. Un rire quelque peu nerveux, mais surtout réjoui. Elle lâcha la porte et éclata de rire seule dans son bureau qu'elle observa avec un œil nouveau. Même si elle s'y sentait chez elle, elle avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas en avoir vraiment le droit car il ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Mais maintenant, il était à elle. La première chose qu'elle ferait avec les premières sommes d'argent qu'elle gagnerait, c'est d'officiellement acheter ce lieu à son père. Elle voulait en être la seule propriétaire. Sa taverne, ses lois, comme le lui avait dit il y a longtemps Charles.

Elle se demanda où il était à cet instant. Elle était bien consciente que sans lui, rien de tout cela n'aurait marché et elle serait même morte à l'heure qu'il est. Elle était consciente aussi du sacrifice qu'il avait du faire ce soir. Quoi qu'il puisse dire sur Teach, il suffisait d'avoir des yeux ouverts pour voir qu'il avait de l'affection pour lui. Une profonde affection. Le choix qu'il avait du faire il y a peine quelques minutes n'avait pas du être facile. Mais il l'avait choisi, elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait vraiment en conclure. Elle doutait sincèrement que c'était à cause de l'avenir de Nassau, autant qu'elle doutait que ça vienne du fait que Teach l'empêchait d'évoluer vraiment. Même si ça devait quand même jouer.

Cela n'avait peut-être pas d'importance, après tout. La seule chose qui comptait désormais, c'est qu'elle avait un troisième associé de taille car une fois Teach disparu de cette île, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant quel pirate deviendrait le plus craint de Nassau.

* * *

 _Le lendemain soir._

\- Ah, te voilà enfin, murmura Eleanor en fermant la porte du bureau derrière elle.

Charles Vane se tenait assis sur le bord de son bureau, une main sur sa cuisse, un cigare entre les doigts. Il leva les yeux vers elle à son approche et il eut un petit sourire. Différent de ceux qu'il lui affichait d'habitude. Il n'avait rien de sarcastique ou de moqueur. Il semblait juste dire, accompagné de son regard « Où veux-tu que j'aille ? ». Puis il détourna la tête pour observer la ruelle plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit par la porte ouverte de son balcon. Eleanor s'approcha doucement, ne savant pas trop comment interpréter son humeur et une fois qu'elle fut à côté de lui, elle observa attentivement son visage. Il semblait mélancolique, tout en ayant une trace d'amertume dans le regard, et en même temps une certaine satisfaction dans les traits. Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'aborder. Le remercier directement lui semblait inapproprié, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle commença donc, puisqu'il ne semblait pas motiver à parler, par la première question qui lui vint en tête :

\- Tu as pu le revoir avant qu'il parte ?

Teach avait quitté Nassau dans la matinée, accompagné de tous ses hommes, aucun ne l'ayant déserté. Il n'y avait eu aucune vengeance, à sa grande surprise. Pas d'entrepôt attaqué où piller, pas de navires où de bâtiments détruits, pas de menaces, pas de combats, rien. Teach était parti dans le silence le plus total. Elle avait vu au loin la bannière du Queen's Anne Revenge s'éloigner de la baie, et elle espérait bien ne jamais la voir réapparaître. Et lorsque le bateau avait complètement disparu, enfin, elle s'était sentie totalement libre de commencer à préparer l'avenir qu'elle voulait pour Nassau.

Tout le monde dans l'île avait compris le message. C'était elle qui commandait à présent. Elle avait déjà reçu la visite de certains capitaines qui désirait revendre leurs cargaisons. Leurs aptitudes avaient été méfiantes mais elle ne tarderait pas à prouver à chaque membre de cette île qu'elle était capable de la faire fructifier mieux que son père ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle ne doutait pas d'ailleurs d'avoir bientôt des nouvelles de lui. Une fois qu'il aurait appris les changements à Nassau, il ne manquerait pas d'être furieux. Lui aussi, elle lui prouverait qu'il aura eu tort de douter d'elle. Elle l'avait déjà prouvée à certains hommes de cette plage. Elle avait pu apercevoir le capitaine Hornigold sur la plage dans la journée, et le regard qu'il avait porté sur elle était presque admiratif, même si il conservait cette dose de dédain. Beaucoup la regardait avec crainte, aussi. Et Dieu que ce regard lui plaisait. A leurs yeux maintenant, elle était la femme qui avait poussé tout les hommes de cette île à trahir le plus terrifiant pirate que Nassau ait connu. Cette réputation lui assurerait le pouvoir pendant un très long moment, et elle ferait en sorte de l'entretenir.

Eleanor avait également revu le capitaine Flint au bar, en revenant de ses premières affaires, et il avait eu un sourire amusé et impressionné en la voyant, et le sourire arrogant qu'elle lui avait lancé en passant à côté de lui l'avait fait doucement rire en secouant la tête. Elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait bien ce capitaine. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il rapporterait gros à cette île, plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mais malgré sa bonne humeur qu'elle avait du mal à cacher, elle avait été inquiète de ne voir Charles nulle part. Pendant un instant, elle avait même craint qu'il ne soit effectivement parti avec Teach. Que celui-ci lui ait pardonné la scène d'hier soir. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis la veille, pas même Rackham, qu'elle avait vu au bar, mais il lui avait affirmé que le Ranger était toujours là, ainsi que tout l'équipage et le campement. Cela avait quelque peu rassurée Eleanor. Charles ne partirait jamais sans ses hommes et sans son navire.

Et le voilà dans son bureau. Silencieux et songeur. Il tourna la tête à sa question et un léger ricanement sarcastique le parcourut puis il répondit :

\- Non. Je n'ai pas cherché à le voir.

\- Dans ce cas, où étais-tu passé ?

\- Dans un endroit que j'aime bien, à environ une quinzaine de miles de Nassau. Peut-être que je t'y emmènerai.

Elle hocha la tête sans demander davantage de détails, même si des fois elle ne dirait pas non à un endroit où s'isoler pour souffler un peu de la vie agitée de Nassau, même si elle l'adorait. Charles n'avait pas l'air d'avoir particulièrement envie de parler. Même si il ne le disait pas, elle se doutait bien que le fait d'avoir trahi son mentor devait lui rester en travers de la gorge. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de regretter son choix, surtout pas, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait y penser.

Eleanor s'approcha un peu plus et posa la main sur la sienne qui était à plat sur le bureau. Sa peau était toujours aussi chaude et rugueuse sous la sienne, elle se demandait si il pouvait avoir les mains froides mais elle en doutait. Il avait le sang chaud. Tout comme elle. Charles tourna son regard vers elle, tirant une taffe de son cigare et elle se pencha vers lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Je sais que tu es en train de ressentir. Je sais que tourner le dos à Teach n'a pas du être facile, même si je ne sais pas tout de votre passé commun. Mais je te promets que tu n'auras pas à regretter ton choix. Maintenant qu'il a quitté Nassau, c'est toi qui sera l'homme le plus craint et le plus respecté sur cette île. Et je serais ton associée. Tu n'as pas idée des profits que nous allons faire, si on travaille ensemble. Tu seras plus fort que tu ne l'as jamais été.

Charles la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle vit qu'il commençait à songer à ce qui allait en effet se passer et aux bénéfices qu'il allait en tirer. Sans doute avait-il été tellement obnubilé par sa trahison envers Teach qu'il n'avait pas vraiment du y songer. Eleanor aimerait qu'il comprenne aussi que c'était sa manière de lui dire merci. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle n'en serait pas capable avec de vrais mots. Elle serra sa main encore une fois et se pencha alors pour sortir une bouteille de rhum qu'elle avait dans le bureau, ainsi que deux coupes qu'elle posa avant d'ouvrir le flacon et de les remplir sans le regarder. Elle lui tendit un verre qu'il saisit sans cesser de la regarder et elle tendit son propre verre en disant :

\- A notre avenir commun et à la fortune qu'il promet.

Charles trinqua avec elle et une ombre d'un sourire réapparut sur son visage, ce même sourire sarcastique qu'elle connaissait bien et qui l'exaspérait tant. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait l'énerver, pas même lui. Il but d'un trait son verre avant de le poser et de rire en la dévisageant :

\- Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'une manière où d'une autre, rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Et que fais-tu de ce que moi je veux ? Demanda-t-il en quittant le bureau, gagnant plusieurs centimètres face à elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, intriguée mais elle vit tout de suite à son regard qu'il était à nouveau d'humeur joueuse. Eleanor plissa les yeux et un sourire provocateur apparût sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle murmura :

\- Ça dépend ce que tu veux.

Charles ricana et la seconde suivante, il avait pris son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassait, sauvagement, brutalement. Elle lâcha son verre qui tomba sur le sol, et elle passa les bras autour de sa nuque. Elle avait aussi faim de lui qu'il n'avait faim d'elle. Elle se sentait même prête à le dévorer sur place. Rapidement, Charles la fit basculer sur le bureau, jetant tout son contenu au sol d'un geste du bras et elle déchira sa chemise, haletante et impatiente et tandis que ses lèvres se perdirent sur sa peau, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux et vit qu'ils n'avait pas fermé les volets du balcon. Si quelqu'un faisait attention, il pourrait facilement les voir. Elle pensa un instant à interrompre leur étreinte pour aller les fermer puis elle se dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle bouge de là. C'était bien trop bon. Et après, ils étaient à Nassau. Ça n'intéresserait personne.

Elle rit doucement et mordilla l'épaule de Charles en fermant les yeux, le faisant grogner. Que tout Nassau les regarde. Ils contrôlaient cette île, à l'heure actuelle. Qui oserait les défier ?

* * *

 _"Oh, the work was hard and the voyage long_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _Oh, the sea was high and the waves was strong_

 _And it's time for us to leave her,_

 _Oh, sing that we boys will never be_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _In a hungry bitch, the likes of she_

 _And it's time for us to leave her,_

 _Well the rats have left, and we the crew_

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her_

 _Oh, it's time by damn' that we went to_

 _And it's time for us to leave her."_


End file.
